Odin's Divine Counter Attack
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Sequel to A Mamimi Fairy Tale. If alien ninjas weren't bad enough, Naota has to deal with alien vikings and a certain succubi. Supported by the Union of Rebels UoR.


_Oh, the drama!_

_It made you laugh!_

_It made you cry!_

_It made you wanna punch someone in the face!_

_Now prepare to pee your pants!_

High Lord Cadaveras (formerly Ultima Trev) presents:

**A MAMIMI FAIRY TALE II: ODIN'S DIVINE COUNTER ATTACK**

((((b))))

**Chapter One**

It has been a few of glorious weeks since Naota had defeated the notorious Sakai cousins and Marduk, all high ranking warriors within Medical Meccanica. Of course, the boy and his lover, the sour beauty Mamimi, didn't do much to celebrate. Nope, they kept it simple, the usual. Smoking some Never Knows Best cigarettes, drinking some sour cola, eating some super sweet curry, getting drunk off of Yebisu, getting stoned off of Mary Jane, hanging out at the bridge on the river front, watching some Lupin III reruns, and most importantly, having lots of sex.

At a particular moment in time, the young man was having his way with his woman in the shower, massaging her voluptuous body with all sorts of lotions, soaps, oils, and fragrances from behind. The sight of her wet flawless lightly tanned skin and her wet silky maroon hair, in addition to her seductive brown eyes and divine curves were enough to make any man pop a boner, and this boy was no exception.

"Quit with the fore play, just put it in me already," she begged.

He did as she said in addition to rubbing on her nipples and sensitive nub.

On the other side of the restroom door, a certain father with tan skin and long brown hair listened to what was going on. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a yellow tiki shirt. He grinned to himself as he deviously thought, 'it's not fair! My son's getting fooly cooly with that Mamimi chick. It's time I made my grand entrance and had my way with her too!'

He kicked down the door with a spinning jump kick, showing off his Bruce Lee skills. "Nao, I forbid you to have sex with Mamimi unless you share with your old man!"

This ended with nothing less than a busted pubic bone and nose for the lecherous creep, gifts from the woman and his son, respectively.

((((b))))

After beating Mon-chan to a bloody pulp and watching an hour of Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon being double crossed by Fujiko while simultaneously outsmarting super cop Detective Zenigata, they headed down to the river front where they would usually get intoxicated through the use of weed and alcohol. Naota was dressed in a pair of long gray cargo shorts, black combat boots, and a black Pantera: Great Southern Trendkill hoodie. Mamimi was wearing an ultra skimpy school girl uniform, two sizes too small, with black socks, black slippers, and had her hair tied in pigtails. As always, she had black polish applied to her fingernails. Her fashion sense, as always, accentuated her natural beauty, perfect body, and perfect legs. They kissed and snugged, the girl looking into his ocean blue pearls and the boy gazing unto her sexy brown optical sensors, taking in the warmth of their bodies and the stench of booze and smokes.

"Why does your dad always have to ruin the moment, chief?" The woman inquired.

"Beats me," he replied, "but since you got your own condo now, we might as well start living there. Then we can do whatever we want without Dad making an ass of himself."

"Oh Naota-kun, you're so right!"

"Of course, I'm always right!" Modesty was not one of his stronger traits.

((((b))))

After packing up their shit and buying some new furniture with Mamimi's vast fortune, the teen lovers settled into to their luxurious high rise condo which looked over the beach. There was also a jacuzzi for those cold winter nights. In this particular part of town, woman were allowed to roam topless. Naota imagined the many boners he would get, be it from ogling Mamimi or anyone else. Much to their surprise, Gaku and Masashi also lived here. Even more surprising to Naota was the fact they were now a gay couple.

Whatever the case, they were happy until a week later...

Naota's vision was a blur as he came back into reality after a soothing night's rest. He gazed down at his pride and joy, his wondrous lover who was perfect in every way. Today was to be somewhat colder due to high winds and the partly cloudy sky, so Naota took it upon himself to check out the hot tub. He quietly got of out of bed and dressed himself accordingly, not wanting to wake his angel.

If Mamimi was truly a angel, what he found at the spa was an evil succubus. This woman, sitting on a poolside bed like she owned the place, had a flawless pale complexion, a voluptuous petite body, eye catching legs, shimmering purple hair, and sexy deep blue eyes which hid a splinter of malice, but in a good way. She was dressed only in sky blue string bikini briefs, very evil bikini briefs. They were like an extra layer of skin because they were so tight yet not suffocating. However, they were even more evil because of their opacity, as these were translucent briefs. One could clearly see every detail of her ass and cunt.

"Hello, Nandaba," she greeted, her tone colder than ice.

Naota was frozen by her icy demeanor and ultimately her enchanting aura. "N-N-Ninamori?"

She slowly got up, turning around while she did so, enabling the boy to see her buttocks, anus, and genitalia in their full glory while she did so. After she flashed him with her dirtiest region, she turned to him again, showing off her gorgeous legs, bald pelvis, flat abs, perky breasts, bony collar, and slender neck.

The boy couldn't take it, his erection was showing through his shorts and the predator took notice. "Oh my, what do we have here?" Eri cooed evilly.

She lifted her right leg and began to lightly caress his woody with her foot.

"Naota-kun," she fiercely whispered, "you're the only thing this world can offer me and I will have you even if I need to rape you."

'I love you Mamimi,' the boy thought, 'but I can't take this. I have to wet my dick in at least of her her holes!'

**End Chapter Two.**

((((b))))

Will Naota find a way to remain faithful to Mamimi or fuck Eri like an animal? Will Thor tear some shit up? Find out next time!


End file.
